I'll Always Come Home
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: "The point is, I almost lost you!" Dillon/Ziggy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any other recognizable media. They are the property of their respected owners.**

Part of my schmoop_bingo. Prompt: _first fight; make up_**  
**

I'll Always Come Home

Dillon and Ziggy had a strange friendship. Everyone in the Garage knew that. From day one, the two had been close. Dillon took care of Ziggy; Ziggy never went far from Dillon's side. They looked out for each other, understood each other in a way none of the other Rangers could figure out. Lately all the two needed to do was share a look to know what the other was thinking. And never once had any of the other Rangers heard them argue with each other. Never had the two had a full out, no holds barred argument, raised voices and all.

So when Ziggy's raised voice pierced the usual quiet that surrounded the Garage after a battle with Venjix, they all jumped. "Get back here Dillon! I'm not done!"

They turned to see Dillon exiting the lab, pulling his shirt down to hide the fresh bandages K had just finished wrapping around his rips. Ziggy was at his heels like always but his time his expression was dark and furious. "Dillon!" Ziggy shouted again, his voice a few octaves higher than was normal. "We're not done!" he shouted again.

This time Dillon responded, spinning back around to fix the youngest Ranger with a dark glare. "I am Zig." Dillon hissed back, his tone warning danger if this kept going. "I don't even know why we're having this argument. It's stupid and I'm through with it."

The thing one had to understand about Ziggy is that he usually followed Dillon's lead unless he thought the older man was about to do something idiotic. Or at least more idiotic than what he normally did. So when Ziggy's expression turned defiant and he slammed his foot down to regain Dillon's attention, they all were more than a little stunned. "I'm not." Ziggy snapped. "I want to know what the hell you were thinking following Kilobot in there. We all knew it was a trap! And yet you went anyways! Why?"

"Because I was doing my job!" Dillon shouted back at last.

"Not good enough! Not for that level of sheer idiocy!" Ziggy replied. Dillon glared at the younger man, wondering what had gotten into him. Ziggy's usually warm brown eyes had gone hard and cold but beneath the anger was an emotion he couldn't name, buried as deep as it was.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Well, I never asked you to!"

"So who's going to? You certainly can't handle yourself out there alone! You can't even handle the Cartels and they're only human!" It was a low blow and they all knew it. Ziggy flinched back slightly in face of the words before his jaw tightened. It looked like he was struggling to get hold back a biting response. Finally, Ziggy managed to grit out, tone tense. "That is not the point."

"Then what is the point? Because I'm having a very hard time grasping it!"

"The POINT you idiotic, self-centered, arrogant ASS, is that I almost _LOST_ you!"

The whole Garage went quiet suddenly, Ziggy's words bouncing off the walls. Dillon's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little. Ziggy himself stopped trying to act tough, letting the terror and fear he'd been pushing back since the battle flood through him. His shoulders slumped and his face crumbled, his eyes glinting with tears. "I almost lost you." Ziggy said again, his voice soft and trembling this time. "And I can't lose you. Even the idea hurts too much."

A single, silent tear trailed down Ziggy's cheek before he pressed his eyes closed and ran past Dillon towards his room, closing and locking the door. No one moved for a very long moment. Dillon just stood there, gazing at the spot Ziggy had stood, looking lost. Then Dillon broke the silence, fisting his hands in his hair and groaning. "Stupid! I am such an idiot!" He shouted. He turned and jogged quickly up the steps, moving past his own door to bang on Ziggy's.

Everyone stayed silent so they could hear Dillon. "Ziggy! Ziggy let me in!" He stopped pounding when it became obvious that wasn't going to work. He sighed and leaned his head against the hard wood door separating him from Ziggy. "I'm sorry Zig. I didn't think." Dillon whispered, so lightly that those on the bottom had trouble hearing him. "I just… I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted that thing as far away from you as possible. I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath then said in a pleading tone, "Sigmund, please."

Sigmund? What the hell was Sigmund? The other Rangers shared confused looks, momentarily forgetting the drama they'd been so intensely watching just a few minutes ago. There was a long moment of silence before the door to Ziggy's room opened. Although they couldn't see Ziggy, his voice echoed down to them, soft and shaky. "You know I hate that name."

"Its yours." Dillon replied. "I am sorry. I was… being selfish. But I swear, I will always come home." He said after a moment. There was a second's pause before Dillon was jerked into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Scott frowned softly in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Ziggy, from the name Sigmund, meaning Victorious Protector." K's voice told them, making them turn to see her standing in the doorway to the lab. She raised an eyebrow at them. "I think it best if they are left alone for a while. They appear to have… issues they need to work out."


End file.
